Timeline
12000 BC ;Unknown date :Amel is born. 4000 BC ;Unknown date :Amel fuses with Akasha, creating the first vampire. :Enkil is made a vampire by Akasha. :Khayman is made a vampire by Akasha. :Mekare is made a vampire by Khayman. :Maharet is made a vampire by Mekare. :Nebamun (later Gregory Duff Collingsworth) is made a vampire by Akasha. ;15-20 years later :Seth is made a vampire by Akasha. 3000 BC ;Unknown date :Sevraine is made a vampire by Nebamun. :Rhoshamandes is made a vampire by Akasha. 1000 BC ;Unknown date :Eric is made a vampire by Maharet. :Teskhamen is made a vampire by an unnamed priest of Akasha's cult. 300 BC ;Unknown date :Eudoxia is made a vampire by Cyril. 30 BC ;Unknown date :Marius is born. 1 BC ;Unknown date :Petronia is born. 1 AD ;10 :Marius is made a vampire by Teskhamen. :Mael is made a vampire by Avicus. ;Unknown date :Pandora is made a vampire by Marius. :Flavius is made a vampire by Pandora. :Hesketh is made a vampire by Teskhamen. :Petronia is made a vampire by Arion. 300 AD ;Unknown date :Chrysanthe is made a vampire by Nebamun, now called Gregory. 600 AD ;Unknown date :Allesandra is made a vampire by Rhoshamandes. 800 AD ;circa 800 :Benedict is made a vampire by Rhoshamandes. ;circa 880 :Notker is made a vampire by Benedict. 900 AD ;Unknown date :Thorne is made a vampire by Maharet. 1300 AD ;Unknown date :Santino is made a vampire. :Arjun is made a vampire by Pandora. 1400 AD ;Unknown date :Magnus is made a vampire by Benedict. ;1434 :Vittorio is born. ;1450 :Vittorio is made a vampire by Ursula. ;1480 :Armand is born. ;circa 1498 :Armand is made a vampire by Marius. :Bianca Solderini is made a vampire by Marius. 1700 AD ;1758 :Lestat de Lioncourt is born. ;1766 :Louis de Pointe du Lac is born. ;1780 :Lestat is made a vampire by Magnus. :Gabrielle de Lioncourt is made a vampire by Lestat. :Nicolas de Lenfent is made a vampire by Lestat. ;1789 :Nicolas de Lenfent commits suicide. :Claudia is born. ;1791 :Louis de Pointe du Lac is made a vampire by Lestat. ;circa 1794 :Claudia is made a vampire by Lestat. 1800 AD ;1842 :Antoine is born. ;1860 :Claudia tries to kill Lestat and he is left badly scarred by the attempt. :Antoine is made a vampire by Lestat. 1900 AD ;1929 :Lestat goes into the earth. ;1953 :Daniel Molloy is born. ;1970 :Baby Jenks is born. ;1973 :Daniel Molloy interviews Louis de Pointe du Lac and publishes ''Interview with the Vampire''. ;1977 :Mona Mayfair is born. ;1980 :Quinn Blackwood is born. ;1984 :Lestat awakes from his hibernation on New Orleans. :Baby Jenks is made a vampire by Killer. ;1985 :Fareed Bhansali is made a vampire by Seth. :Lestat publishes his autobiography The Vampire Lestat under a pseudonym. :Daniel Molloy is made a vampire by Armand. :Jesse Reeves is made a vampire by Maharet. ;1992 :David Talbot is made a vampire by Lestat. ;1997 :Sybelle and Benji are made vampires by Marius. 2000 AD ;Unknown date :Flannery Gilman is made a vampire by Seth and Fareed. ;2000 :Quinn Blackwood is made a vampire by Petronia. ;2003 :Mona Mayfair is made a vampire by Lestat.Category:Lore